It is desirable to determine the presence of objects, such as contraband, weapons, or explosives, that have been concealed in an enclosure, such as a shipping container, without requiring the subjective determination of a trained operator. The determination should be capable of being made while the container is in motion. In case a detection is made, a visual image should be available for verification.